Kinky King
by spitfirelady
Summary: When Arthur overhears Gwaine talking about his sexual experiences it gets him thinking. Soon he's having a great time experimenting with Gwen and learning that his wife is an adventurous woman. One night they even involve Merlin in their bedroom antics... Arthur/Gwen-with a healthy dose of Merlin.


**Warning: Explicit**

Kinky King

Gwaine was _still_ talking about sex. Arthur concentrated hard on the scroll in his hands, pretending to be engrossed in the report and doing his best to ignore the roguish Knight. Percival was encouraging Gwaine with questions and laughter, every now and then adding something himself. Arthur was starting to wish he'd invited Leon and Elyan on this hunting trip instead of Gwaine and Percival.

It was early evening and the sun was just starting to set in the sky. He looked past the fire, over at Merlin who was busy preparing the boar Arthur had caught for their dinner. He envied that he had something to do to occupy himself.

At first, the two Knights had been discussing different kinds of sexual positions. They were respectful enough not to bring their King in on the conversation but not enough to realise it was inappropriate to discuss within his earshot. Gwaine talked about positions he'd been in with women and positions he'd had them in, some of which didn't sound humanly possible to Arthur.

Next, Gwaine was talking about even more peculiar things: spanking, blindfolds, dirty talk, role playing, sex outdoors, tying each other up, anal sex, pleasuring yourself in front of one another and eating food off each other's bodies.

Arthur had been married to Guinevere for almost a year now and the two of them shared a very enjoyable and passionate sex life. However, Arthur had never tried ninety percent of the things Gwaine was on about. He reasoned that this was only for kinky people, not for Kings and Queens, so he was quite surprised when his cock began to react when he imagined Gwen and himself engaged in some of the things Gwaine was talking about.

It was when Gwaine started to discuss threesomes, foursomes and orgies he'd been involved in that Arthur decided he'd had enough. He walked towards Merlin who was picking up two buckets. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going down to the creek to get some water for the horses before we lose the sun." Merlin glanced up at the orangey-red sky as he spoke.

"I'll give you a hand," Arthur offered grabbing at one of the buckets. Merlin looked at him quizzically but allowed him to take the bucket.

When they reached the creek, a light evening breeze ruffled Merlin's hair as he turned to Arthur with a smirk on his face. "Since when do you offer to help me water the horses?"

"Since it became more preferable than listening to Gwaine and his sexual shenanigans," he laughed. His manservant laughed too. Arthur felt the heat in his face just talking about it out loud. "I'm probably blushing, am I?"

"If you are, I can't tell in the light of the sunset," Merlin answered flashing a modest smile.

Arthur chuckled. He was grateful for his tact.

The two men bent down to the water, which glowed golden in the sun's rays, and filled their buckets. As Merlin started to head back Arthur grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "Not so fast. Let them finish their racy conversation." He put his full bucket on the ground and sat down on a large rock. Merlin laughed a little and put his bucket down too, sitting next to him.

"Could you hear him?" the King asked turning to his servant. Merlin grinned and nodded. "You're not _impressed_ by Gwaine's antics are you?" He watched the other man's face with amused curiosity.

"I don't know if impressed is really the word..." Arthur raised his eyebrows questionably and waited for Merlin to go on. "I'd say I'm _intrigued_."

"Intrigued?"

"Aren't you?" Merlin searched Arthur's face.

Arthur looked away towards the sky and the sinking sun. "Somewhat curious, I suppose."

"Gwaine's stories definitely aroused..." Merlin paused for effect. "...my curiosity." Arthur looked back at him and the two men shared a nervous laugh.

"Change of subject please," Arthur requested, an embarrassed smile lingering on his face.

Merlin cleared his throat. "So... how are the preparations coming for Gwen's birthday the day after tomorrow?"

"Very well indeed. I want Guinevere's first birthday as Queen to be one she will always remember. I've organised to have all of her favourite foods at the banquet and her favourite musicians to provide entertainment."

"I'm sure she'll love it. And what about the arrangements for your first wedding anniversary celebration two weeks from now?"

"That feast will be a slightly more casual event. Plenty of food, drinking, dancing. I've even arranged fire-eaters as entertainment for the night. And I want you there as a guest not as a servant, ok?"

"Really?" Merlin beamed. "Thanks, Arthur." They sat together in comfortable silence for a few short moments.

The sky was turning purple now as twilight arrived. "So, when we get back to camp, wanna help me with the cooking as well?" Merlin asked with a grin.

"Don't push it, Merlin." Arthur gave him a friendly shove and stood up. It was time to head back to his two uninhibited Knights.

ooOoo

Over the last year, Camelot was experiencing peacetime and prosperity was increasing. There were more reasons than ever to celebrate. The people were enjoying life under the rule of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere and were pleased with the decisions they were making.

Arthur was happy to return home to the loving embrace of his wife as he walked into their chambers. "I missed you," Gwen purred before touching her lips to his and showing him just how much with a passionate kiss.

"I missed you more," he told her between kisses, wrapping his arms around her. He was looking forward to tonight, when his duties were complete and he could really show her how much she had been missed.

When the night came, Arthur lay atop the covers on the bed, stripped to the waist, whilst Gwen sat at her dressing table in her nightdress, removing her earrings and brushing her hair. Arthur found his mind drifting to Gwaine and his sex stories and he felt himself becoming aroused. He wanted to try something new with his beautiful wife, but was unsure where to start.

Just then his eyes fell upon the snack he'd had brought to their chambers, one of Guinevere's favourites, strawberries and sweetened cream. Gwaine had mentioned eating off of one another and Arthur couldn't imagine anything sexier than the white cream against Gwen's smooth dark skin.

"Come to bed already," he commanded suggestively.

Gwen turned and gave him a dazzling smile. "That bed always feels way too big when you're away." She walked over to the bed and sat down, shuffling closer to him. "I'm a little nervous about my birthday tomorrow, so many people," she admitted.

"Don't be nervous, my love. You're incredible and the people adore you. Just like I do."

Gwen giggled. "_Just_ like you do?"

Arthur laughed too. "I know what will ease those nerves?" He glanced at the snack on his bedside table.

"Of course, my favourite."

Arthur dipped his finger in the cream and sucked it off. It tasted delicious. He repeated the action. "So good, mmm," he moaned and gave her a playful smile.

"_Arthur!_ Can I have some please?" she laughed, pushing his arm.

Arthur laughed softly. He picked up the small bowl, putting it on the bed between them and shifting his position so he was sitting cross-legged, facing his wife. Then he dipped a finger in and licked it off, allowing the cream to stay on his tongue as he leaned in towards Gwen. She followed his lead and sucked it off his tongue slowly and sensually. The sweetened cream tasted even better when Gwen's mouth was involved.

"More?" she asked her voice sounding deeper now.

Arthur dipped two fingers into the cream and brought them to her mouth. He watched her as she seductively sucked them off, the phallic image arousing him to a full erection. He dipped a finger in again and traced her bottom lip, leaving it covered in cream, then licked along it leisurely, teasing her with his tongue. Gwen's tongue darted out to his and the two of them kissed with their tongues only, lips not involved at all, as their breaths became heavier.

Arthur backed away and gave her a half-smile, pushing her gently down so she lay propped up on her pillows. Then he dipped his fingers in the cream again and let it drip off into her cleavage. Guinevere's eyes revealed pure lust as she stared up at him. "Oops," he said with mock innocence, sucking the remainder of the cream off his fingers and leaning down to lick and kiss her cleavage.

He continued the kisses up toward her neck, nibbling lightly at first and then more intensely as he ran his palm down over the firm curves of her body.

"Arthur," Gwen moaned. Her voice was soft breathiness and Arthur's cock throbbed in his trousers. He kissed her mouth deeply and then moved up to kiss her closed eyelids before pulling at her nightdress, a hint for her to remove it, which she did.

Gwen was stunning lying there naked at his fingertips. He dipped his finger once again in the cream and drew a heart shape around her belly button. She rewarded him with the sexiest come-hither grin. He smiled in return before tracing the shape with his tongue and dipping his tongue into her belly button. She reached down and played with his hair as he continued to rain kisses along her silky skin and up to a pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth. She gasped and tugged harder at his hair.

Their lips met again and Gwen's kiss was hungry and craving, her breathing loud and rapid. She grabbed at Arthur and pushed him down, so he was lying flat. He knew she was feeling very excited when she climbed on top of him, something she rarely did, and straddled his thighs. God, he loved her like this, so beautiful and sexy, her hair falling around her face, a provocative little smile on her lips.

She picked up the bowl and tilted it a little so that cream dripped all over his chest and down his stomach. Arthur chuckled. Then she put the bowl on the bedside table and began to lick the cream from his stomach, taking her time and moving up, her breasts brushing his cock. Arthur groaned and pulled her against his groin, pushing his hips up against her.

Next, his Queen moved up to his chest, licking and nibbling at the cream around his nipples, her breasts now touching his bare skin. Arthur reached down to pull his trousers off, unable to stand it anymore. Gwen lifted off him and helped him remove them, before straddling him with her knees either side of his hips and circling his hard cock with her hands.

"You're so hard," she breathed. Gwen leaned one hand on Arthur's chest for support and held his length with the other hand as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She was so wet and ready that the slide was easy.

"Oh baby," she moaned as he felt his cock surrounded by her heat. 'Baby' was a term of endearment the two of them only ever used during sex. It sounded so hot coming out of her mouth.

Arthur moaned too and Gwen rolled her hips, grinding on him before she began moving up and down, gaining momentum quickly. He held her hips and helped her gyrate and move, her gorgeous breasts bouncing, a vision that was bringing him so close to orgasm as she continued riding him. He could see that Gwen was very close too, so he held on.

When the rush hit her, he held her hips tight and thrust up into her, the two of them coming together very loudly. Breathing hard, Gwen collapsed against the King's chest, the two of them chuckling, exhausted and out of breath.

Afterwards they lay together, spent and tangled up in each other's embrace as they fed one another the strawberries. It had been the most passionate night of Arthur's life. Maybe there was more to this whole experimentation thing than he'd originally thought.

ooOoo

Needless to say, Gwen woke up in a very good mood on her birthday. Arthur watched the joy in her face as he gave her his gift, a gold necklace with stones and crystals that he'd had made especially for her. She told him she would wear it that night.

She looked stunning at the banquet, dressed in a yellowy-golden coloured gown that looked perfect against her dark skin, the necklace finishing off the outfit nicely. Her eyes shone and her confidence was obvious. Arthur couldn't wait to get her back to their bed. What else could they do from Gwaine's sexy list?

Gwen was a little tipsy once they arrived back in their chambers and she talked excitedly about the entertainment that had been at the banquet. Merlin had come back with them and he completed his nightly tasks, lighting candles and drawing the curtains, chatting along with Gwen as he did.

"Sounds like you had a great birthday," Merlin smiled, getting ready to leave.

"The best ever," Gwen responded.

"And didn't she do a great job with her speech?" Arthur threw into the conversation as he pulled off his boots.

"You were very elegant and graceful," Merlin told her. Gwen laughed and Merlin continued. "And you look so beautiful tonight, that colour really suits you. You should wear it more often."

Gwen blushed. Then she giggled and gave her hair a flick. "Shut up, Merlin."

"No, _really_, you look lovely." Merlin smiled down at her. Gwen laughed again and chewed on her lips. Arthur watched her, slightly amused at the effect Merlin was having on her.

Merlin leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday again."

"Thanks."

Arthur walked forward and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "All right, Mister Complimentary. Time to go." Merlin looked at him and chuckled. Arthur turned him around and put a hand on his back guiding him out the door. "_Bye_, Merlin."

"Bye, Arthur," he threw back over his shoulder before Arthur closed the door. He turned to his still blushing Queen and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"What?"

Arthur put on a girly voice and pretended to flick his hair as Gwen had done, "_Shut up, Merlin_." He attempted a girly giggle too to emphasize his point.

"I did not."

"You _did_ to."

"Maybe... so what?"

"So," he began. "It looks like you have a little crush on Merlin." He smiled to show that he didn't really mind.

Guinevere laughed. "I don't. I don't anymore but I used to."

"When?"

"When he first came to Camelot. I even..." Gwen giggled. "I even kissed him once."

Arthur stared at his wife in amazement. "When was this?"

"It was long before you ever looked in my direction."

Arthur wanted to ask more but he also didn't want to give Gwen the satisfaction of knowing he cared. "I think he used to fancy _you _as well," he told her as he started to undress for bed, removing his coat and belt as they spoke. Gwen removed her shoes.

"Well, it's all in the past."

Arthur laughed loudly.

"What?" Gwen questioned, taking off her necklace and earrings.

"I saw you just now, Guinevere. I know the look."

"I guess he's... I guess Merlin's... special."

"He's _special,_ alright." By the word 'special' Arthur actually meant strange.

Gwen put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you're so cocky about. You clearly fancy him too." He stared at Gwen, astounded. She looked playful but determined.

"That's outrageous."

"You say you know the look on me. Arthur, I know the look on you too. You're completely taken with him."

"I hope you're not serious," Arthur said pulling his shirt off, now dressed only in trousers. He walked over to Gwen, helping her with the laces on the back of her gown.

"You're crazy about him," she asserted as the gown fell to the floor leaving her in a white shift. She spun around to him, the teasing look still in place. "I watch the two of you flirting all the time." Arthur felt his face warming. He'd always said there was _something _about Merlin and he'd used that term many a time to explain to himself anything extra he felt for his servant.

"I don't mind, in fact, it's kind of sexy." Gwen smiled up at him, licking her lips. For some reason, the thought of Gwen finding it sexy turned him on. This was a wild side of his wife he'd never seen. That extra confidence from last night had carried into today and was still here now. Arthur loved it.

He let his eyes trail down over the Queen's body. Her shift was low cut and snug around her breasts. It was also short, not quite reaching her knees. "The wine has loosened your tongue, my darling." His tone was mischievous. "Speaking of tongues..." He grabbed Gwen's waist and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Arthur backed her up against the wall without breaking the kiss and pinned her against it, pressing his body to hers. "Is talking about Merlin turning you on?" Gwen teased when she managed to part from the intense kiss.

"Shut up," he mumbled and when she went to taunt him again he pressed his lips to hers once more, shutting her up with an even more forceful kiss. He reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved his lips down to her neck sucking and nibbling, which gave her the opportunity to play with him verbally again. "I bet it... it turns you on when... he washes your back in the bath, doesn't it?" she panted.

Arthur gave in. "Yes," he whispered against her neck, cupping her bottom in his hands. "He turns me on."

"That's so hot." Gwen gripped his face and thrust her tongue into his mouth in a wet and messy kiss that Arthur found totally erotic. He walked over to the bed with her wrapped around him and laid her down. Sitting beside her, he ran a hand up her inner thigh, up under the shift and between her legs. She was very wet and as he rubbed her clit with his thumb Gwen gasped and squirmed a little.

"Saucy little minx," he told her, his voice deep and rough sounding. He slipped his index finger inside her, moving it back and forth, still rubbing her clit with his thumb. Gwen was moaning and breathing heavily now, her chest heaving up and down. She was simply gorgeous.

He noticed some of Gwen's hair ribbons on her bedside table and another thought from Gwaine's stories came to him. He removed his fingers, causing her to groan and grabbed the ribbons. Her eyes lit up with both excitement and uncertainty as she caught on to what he was about to do. She brought her knees up towards her, feet flat on the bed.

Arthur grabbed her wrists gently, raising them above her and bound them together. He gave her a little wink as he worked. Then he used another ribbon, threading it with the one binding Gwen and secured her to the decorative headboard. If she struggled hard she would get out but otherwise she was at his mercy.

"Baby, the things I'm going to do to you with my tongue..." he smirked. Gwen gave him a naughty little smile. Arthur grasped her knees and eased them apart moving into position to give his wife a little oral for her birthday.

Arthur tongued her lightly at first, and then let his tongue go deeper. He sucked her clit and teased it with his tongue too, his hands roaming over her belly and her thighs. Gwen always loved it when he went down on her but tonight she was exceptionally wild, unable to grab at him, her body rising and thrashing on the bed. He knew she was close when she began to tremble and then she was coming, calling out in ecstasy.

He left her tied for a while after that using his tongue on her whole body. She was an animal when he released her and they made love into the early hours of the morning, experimenting with different positions and each of them orgasming a record number of times in one night.

ooOoo

Over the next couple of weeks they did all sorts, including a couple more things Gwaine had spoken about, like pleasuring themselves in front of the other and a little light spanking. And though they didn't have sex outdoors, one afternoon Arthur pulled his Queen into an alcove in the castle corridors and they had sex fast and rough, up against the wall.

Merlin wasn't discussed between them, although it took them about a week after that night to stop smirking at each other whenever he was around, which was quite a lot.

Then came the night of their first wedding anniversary celebration. The King and Queen were all over each other at the feast. As they sat at the table Gwen ran her hand up his inner thigh. He nodded along to Sir Leon's conversation, doing his best to act as if it wasn't happening.

Later they held each other close whilst dancing, whispering 'I love you' in each other's ears, too many eyes on them to risk anything else. They were still the King and Queen, after all. They parted to do their rounds of polite conversation, working separately to cover more ground.

Arthur came upon Gwaine as he circled the room and he gripped his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

"What for?" Gwaine asked confused.

_For opening my mind_, Arthur thought. He just patted Gwaine affectionately on the cheek and walked away, leaving him baffled but smiling. In the last two weeks, Arthur had felt more alive than ever before. He'd learned that there was a big difference between the way he was _'supposed'_ to think and the way he _did_ think; between the person he was _'supposed'_ to be and the person he actually _was_.

When the fire-eaters were performing Arthur watched Merlin, a guest at this event, not a servant. He was applauding and laughing, making comments to Elyan, who stood next to him. Arthur pondered over the unusual attraction he felt toward this man. When the performers finished and Elyan and Merlin parted, the King approached with two goblets of wine.

"Here you go," he offered, standing very close to his servant.

"Thanks." Merlin gave him a smile and an odd look as if to ask 'why are you serving me?' "That was amazing," he said referring to the fire-eaters. "In a way, it's like magic."

"But it's not magic, just a trick."

"They were spectacular, nonetheless."

"They were. So, how are you enjoying being a _guest _tonight, not having to work?"

"It's great. But I think I'd be able to enjoy it even more, if... I had the morning off tomorrow."

Arthur rolled his eyes, amused. Merlin waited. "Why the bloody hell not?" Arthur shrugged.

"_Yes!_ It's just, I'm not good after a night on the..." Merlin held his goblet up and cocked his head to it. "I get headaches, muscle aches, I can't concentrate, I'm moody... oh- and I get all sweaty. It's really not a pretty sight."

Arthur only half listened to him prattling on about his hangover. He found himself remembering that Gwen had kissed him and he contemplated what Merlin's kiss would be like. He realised his eyes had been focused on the other man's mouth and knew Merlin had noticed when he licked his lips self-consciously. Arthur shifted his gaze to meet his friend's eyes.

There was a slightly awkward silence before Merlin let out a short breath of uneasy laughter and looked away. He gazed around the room a little before turning back and making eye contact with his King, once more. Arthur glanced down at his lips again, this time deliberately, lingering for a couple of seconds and glancing back to his eyes. He let his shoulder brush Merlin's as if it were an accident but let his eye's tell him it wasn't. For the first time he was consciously flirting with Merlin.

Merlin's interest was unmistakeable, but he also seemed a little confused. Now, Arthur let a little chuckle escape his mouth. Merlin's confusion deepened. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No." Arthur paused a moment before asking, "Why do you ask?" Of course he already knew why his servant was asking.

Merlin looked as if he were thinking carefully about his response. "You just seem to be in a really _friendly_ mood."

"Bugger me! I bring a friend a drink, give him the morning off and he accuses me of being a drunk," he teased good-naturedly.

Merlin laughed in return. "Go enjoy your party," he said pushing Arthur away.

As Arthur walked away he glanced back over his shoulder. Merlin was staring after him intensely. His face slowly broke out into a very flirty smile. Arthur flashed a smile back, feeling a little light-headed as he turned away and searched the room for Guinevere.

Gwen ended up finding him. "Having fun?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, very much. I saw you just now, flirting with Merlin."

He laughed loudly. "So tell me... what was it like, all those years ago?" She looked back at him confused. "Kissing Merlin?" he clarified.

"Ohhh, right," his wife laughed taking his hands in hers. "Honestly, it wasn't much. Little more than a peck, but he has very soft lips." She pecked her husband on the lips. "You're_ so _sexy," she whispered. "I'm imagining the two of you kissing, right now." Gwen closed her eyes briefly and smiled at her imagination. "Mmm..."

He leaned in closer to her. "You know, you walk around the room, smiling, chatting politely with the guests and everyone thinks you're so sweet. But you're a _naughty_ little thing. And so wild in the bedroom."

Gwen's eyes burned with desire as she gazed up at him. "And everyone thinks you're such a _noble_ King, they have no idea that you fancy your manservant and that you fuck your wife _hard _against the wall in the castle's corridors."

The arousal rushed through Arthur's body and his cock reacted. "We're going back to our chambers, _right now."_

Arthur and Gwen were stopped by Gwaine as they attempted to leave, who just happened to be chatting with Merlin. "Where are you two sneaking away to in such a hurry?" Gwaine asked, slurring his words ever so slightly.

"We're having an early night," Arthur responded raising his eyebrows and smirking. It was a polite term for 'we're going to fuck each other's brains out'.

"I get ya," Gwaine grinned bumping an arm against Gwen's. Gwen looked up at him amused, though slightly embarrassed. She rolled her eyes at the Knight and he gave her a slow wink.

Arthur threw an arm casually around Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, I know I've given you the night off, but I don't suppose you could do a friend a favour and follow us up with a jug of wine, could you?"

"All right, seeing as you did me a favour and gave me tomorrow morning off..." Merlin smiled. As he left to get the wine, Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Happy Anniversary, lovebirds," Gwaine called after them.

ooOoo

Once in their bedroom Gwen turned to Arthur with a coy smile.

"You've got a crazy look in your eye, Guinevere?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She giggled and put her arms around his neck. They kissed a little, just softly, aware that Merlin would soon be arriving with their wine. Gwen undid his coat and pushed it from his shoulders. As he helped her remove it the rest of the way, she undid his belt and pulled it off him. He took both and reached up, hanging them over his privacy screen. Gwen took advantage of his raised arms, coming in behind him and slipping her hands under his shirt. He chuckled softly as his arms came down and his head fell gently forward, just enjoying Gwen's arms around his waist, her warm hands running over his stomach.

Just then Merlin walked in. "One jug of wine for the happy couple." He looked over at the pair, eyes lingering just a little over where Gwen had her hands.

"Thanks for that, Merlin," Arthur told his manservant. He turned his body around, now facing the desk where Merlin was laying the tray down. Gwen had her back to Merlin and didn't move her hands from under Arthur's shirt. She let them run around to his lower back and then up a bit more. He gave her a little warning look but she only smiled back wickedly.

"Could you please pour us some wine, Merlin," she called over her shoulder. "I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem," Merlin responded and lifted the jug. Gwen removed a hand from under Arthur's shirt and put it around his neck pulling him into a kiss, her tongue sweeping immediately into his mouth. He gasped into her mouth and kissed her back a little hesitantly, completely aware that Merlin could be watching. His hands rested lightly on her waist.

Gwen moved her lips down to his neck and Arthur was able to look ahead toward Merlin, catching him watching. Merlin looked away quickly and poured wine into one of the goblets. His eyes continued to flick between what he was doing and the show the King and Queen were putting on for him.

Gwen's lips moved lower to the deep open v of his shirt as her hands, both now back under his clothes, travelled higher and higher, pushing his shirt up and exposing a lot of skin for Merlin to see. Arthur watched Merlin watching him and he felt totally aroused. Their eyes met and held, Merlin was now breathing heavily. Arthur was breathing pretty heavily himself.

Gwen pressed herself against his hard on and his head fell back with a moan, his eyes flew shut and he gripped her waist tighter. At that moment a crash came from the desk. Gwen spun around and the two of them looked over to see that Merlin had either knocked the jug down, or dropped it. Wine ran across the floor around the desk. Arthur hurriedly pulled his shirt down, covering his erection.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin apologised, blushing furiously and picking up the jug.

Gwen let out a soft, smooth laugh. "It's all right, Merlin, don't worry about it."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and around the back of his neck. He and Merlin caught each other's eye briefly, both rushing to look away.

"I'll get a mop and bucket and clean this up, immediately." Merlin hurried to leave the room.

Once his servant was gone Arthur put his hands on his hips and looked down at his wife. "Gwen!"

She laughed and copied his action, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you trying to give the poor boy a heart attack?" He pulled off his boots and began to pace the room.

"Don't play innocent. You could have walked away." Gwen flicked her shoes off too.

"Are you getting turned on by Merlin watching you?" he asked outright.

"Partly. And partly by him watching you."

He stopped pacing in front of the bed and looked at the woman before him in wonder. "Come over here," he commanded, his voice so full of lust.

Gwen took a few paces and stood in front of him. "I'm not even going to ask if it's turning _you_ on, because that's pretty obvious." She moved against him and he leaned down to kiss her, this time slipping his tongue into _her_ mouth immediately. He lost himself in the long, hot and filthy kiss, coming back to reality when Gwen started to pull his shirt off.

He grabbed her wrists and stopped her. "Merlin's coming back."

"So? He's seen you shirtless many times." They stared at each other. Gwen looked up at him, a challenge behind her teasing eyes; he looked down at her, a half smile on his lips. He slowly let go of her wrists and she pushed the shirt up further. He helped her pull it over his head and they dropped it to the floor.

A knock sounded at the door. God, Merlin was actually _knocking! _He ensured Gwen was standing in front of him, covering his hard on. "Enter," he called.

Merlin entered with a mop and bucket. "Sorry about this," he said as if he thought he were intruding. He noticed Arthur's bare chest and gave him a quick up and down, biting his lip, before walking over to mop the floor.

"Merlin, accidents happen," Gwen assured him.

They were a lot closer to Merlin this time, only a few steps from the desk area and getting hot and heavy would be incredibly awkward. Gwen went to walk away but Arthur held her tight against him, opening his eyes wide to try to convey to her not to move and reveal his erection. She grinned at him and looked as if she were holding in a laugh.

Gwen ran her fingers casually over his abdomen and chest as Merlin worked quickly. She was running a finger over Arthur's most recent non-permanent scar as Merlin was finishing up. The scar started just under his navel and ended just above his trousers, which sat low on his hips.

"I'm not sure if this is healing up properly," she murmured.

"Mmm," Arthur hummed. It looked fine to him.

"Merlin. You've got some expertise in this area," Gwen said and Merlin turned around. "Come look at this scar when you've finished. Let me know if it looks ok to you." Of course! It was a ploy from his naughty little wife. He glared down at her but she didn't meet his eye.

Merlin rested the mop against the wall and walked toward them, looking unsure. "How long has he had it?"

"About four weeks," Gwen answered him.

As he reached them Gwen moved her body out of the way so he could see the scar. Arthur rolled his eyes and head at the same time letting out a frustrated breath. There was no way Merlin could miss the obvious bulge in his trousers now. Arthur worked to keep his breath even.

Merlin smiled a little at Arthur's frustrated reaction and glanced down at his stomach. He seemed to stare a long time and looked like he was trying to keep his own breath even. Arthur looked at Gwen, her gaze was flicking between the two, and he could see the glint in her eye. God, she was sexy!

Gwen ran her own finger over the scar and turned to Merlin. "Feel it, does it feel normal?" A small smile played over Merlin's lips. Arthur wondered if he'd figured out what was going on. Not that he even really knew what was going on himself.

Merlin took a step forward and held the King's gaze. He realised his friend was waiting for permission and so smiled ever so slightly to indicate it was alright. Merlin reached out his hand and let the back of his knuckles rest against Arthur's skin as his thumb ran up and down the scar. Shit, his hand was so close to his erect cock. Arthur's attempt at controlling his breathing failed and he noticed his chest beginning to heave in and out.

"How does it feel?" Gwen asked and she couldn't hide her own coy smile as Merlin looked at her.

Merlin's slightly shaky hand fell away and he smiled back at Gwen. "Feels... good."

"Thanks, Merlin," she replied nodding and looking at the floor. Merlin looked back at Arthur and smiled, a little confusion still evident in his eyes. Arthur smiled slowly, keeping his lips together and didn't bother trying to hide his attraction towards the other man.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Well, I'll be off. Goodnight and Happy Anniversary to you both." His voice sounded so raw it made Arthur's cock ache.

He turned away and walked toward the door, forgetting the mop. Arthur and Gwen looked at each other, and Arthur could tell she felt just as he did. They didn't want Merlin to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur called, his voice quivering slightly. Merlin had just reached the door and he turned around. "Stay and... watch us."

Merlin took another deep breath. He leaned against the door as if his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer.

Gwen played with her earring uncomfortably. "That is... we'd love you to watch us together... if that's something you think you'd like to see," she clarified, voice also quivering.

Merlin ran a hand over his face disbelievingly and then stared at the two of them with a slight smile.

Then Arthur noticed that Merlin was also hard beneath his trousers and he smiled. "Have we aroused..." he paused for effect. "...your curiosity, Merlin?"

Merlin chuckled. "This is crazy. Oh my God... I'd love to watch. Where do you want me to be?"

"Wherever you like," Gwen smiled.

As Merlin walked over to the desk Arthur glanced at his wife. She looked both excited and nervous. He felt exactly the same. Merlin leaned against the desk so he was sort of sitting on it.

Arthur noticed that though the jug had spilled, the goblets on the desk were still filled with wine. He walked over to the desk and leaned over to get one of them, moving so close to Merlin but not touching him as he picked up the wine. He drank about half its contents before looking at Merlin. There was a penetrating gaze on his servant's face, as if he were already picturing them naked and the things he was about to see.

Arthur handed the goblet to him, brushing their fingers together as he did. Merlin's eyes closed for only a couple of seconds before he opened them again. Arthur winked and headed back to Gwen who was smiling up at him with her gorgeous, brown, bedroom eyes.

Arthur positioned himself behind Gwen, who was standing facing Merlin. He gently brushed her hair to one side of her neck and leaned down to trail kisses along the other side. He brought his hands down from her shoulders and ran them over her breasts, moving them further to grip her slim waist. She turned her head to his and kissed him deeply with a soft moan as his hands continued to run up and down over the front of her body.

He broke the kiss and started to undo the laces on the back of her gown, glancing over at Merlin, whose eyes were glittering with desire. Once the laces were undone, he pushed the gown off of Gwen's shoulders and pulled it down her body. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the flimsy little white slip that she was wearing under her dress. It was made of silk, thin little straps and extremely short, only just covering her backside. She looked powerfully alluring.

Gwen stepped out of the gown, and Arthur saw Merlin taking in the sight of his wife looking like this, shifting uncomfortably on the desk and biting his lips. Arthur was suddenly so horny, feeling overwhelmed at the sensations he was experiencing in this moment. He was turned on by the way his wife looked, at Merlin and the way he was watching her and at the way Gwen was allowing Merlin to watch her.

His mind began to fog over with lust and he spun Gwen around and kissed her roughly. He ran his hands over the silky material at her back and down to her backside, pulling the material up enough for Merlin to see her pert little bottom and cupping her soft arse cheeks in his hands. Arthur could hear himself panting loud. Was this really happening?

Gwen pulled away and turned Arthur, so they were at a side-on angle for Merlin who had just finished removing his jacket. Gwen mouthed down Arthur's neck, running her hands heavily down his body. His eyes stayed on Merlin's as her lips continued down his torso, down, down, then over the strained material that covered his erection. He groaned and flushed hot all over at the sight of Merlin watching him this way, heat in his eyes, fingers gripping the desk tightly.

Gwen watched Merlin too as she pulled Arthur's trousers lower, revealing his cock for the other man to see. Merlin put his thumb in his mouth and bit on his nail, watching intensely, eyes widening slightly. Gwen pulled his trousers to the floor and he stepped out of them then she shifted her attention to his cock, holding it firmly in her hands and flicking her tongue against the slit. A cry escaped the King's mouth and Merlin smirked. Arthur couldn't help but smirk back.

Gwen's tongue teased the head of his cock before she took him into her mouth. Arthur breathed hard, thrusting just once as she sucked him up and down. He glanced over at his servant whose eyes were travelling all over his body, obviously focusing most on Gwen's actions. When their eyes met again, Merlin looked mischievous and he raised his eyebrows. Arthur grunted and bucked again, this time a bit harder. He couldn't believe Merlin was watching him in this state.

Gwen pulled her mouth off his cock, probably aware that if she kept going he would come like that. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a steamy kiss. He let his hands run up under her slip, up to her waist, then further up still, pulling the silken piece of clothing off her and tossing it aside.

He reached down and easily picked up his naked wife so that her legs were either side of him. He could feel her wetness low on his stomach as she clasped her legs around his body. He was intensely aware of Merlin's eyes on them and he risked a quick glance over at him. His eyes were dark and clouded with want.

Arthur and Gwen kissed and fondled each other in this position for about a minute, before Arthur walked around the bed and placed her down on it. He climbed over her positioning them so that Merlin would get a good show and so he could look up from Gwen and still meet Merlin's eye.

He ran his tongue down Gwen's slender neck and to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and squeezing the other one gently with his fingers causing her to moan loudly. Continuing to tease her nipple with his tongue he looked up at Merlin. There was an almost pained expression on his face.

After some erotic caressing and stroking Arthur couldn't hold on anymore and he began to lift Gwen's legs. She assisted him, pivoting her hips so that her legs hung over his shoulders. He positioned his cock at her entrance and then with both hands flat on the bed he leaned over her and pushed into her as gently as his excited state allowed. The two of them let out a loud moan and Arthur began to thrust, his eyes finding Merlin's. Merlin rubbed his palm over his own groin, shifting restlessly.

Arthur continued to thrust into Gwen deep and hard, increasing speed as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. The sounds of him slapping against her and the way Gwen moaned and breathed out 'yes' and 'Arthur' was so hot. He also moaned and breathed heavily and though his body was fucking Gwen's, his eyes were fucking Merlin's.

He started to hit her spot and her hands moved from his chest and down to grip the bed covers. "Come on, baby," he breathed trying to coax the orgasm out of his wife, so close himself. It worked and the two of them cried out together, rocking against one another and gasping with pleasure as he emptied himself inside of her.

His eyes had shut automatically and now he opened them again and looked over to Merlin to find pure, unadulterated lust shining in his eyes and a coy little smile on his lips. Arthur grinned at his friend.

He pulled out of Gwen, and drew her up into his arms. She was still trembling from her orgasm. Her neck craned around searching out Merlin. Arthur watched the two of them smile at each other then Gwen laughed and rested her head on Arthur's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and lightly ran his fingers up and down her back.

After about half a minute, the royal pair pulled away from each other and focused their attention on their audience of one. "Merlin, why don't you bring yourself off?" Arthur suggested. "Then _we_ get to watch _you._"

Merlin laughed, embarrassed. Arthur let him think about it as he got up and grabbed Gwen's slip, handing it to her and dragged his trousers back on. He looked back at Merlin who still looked uncertain.

"Arthur will give you a hand," Gwen suggested as she pulled the slip down over her body. Arthur looked at her amazed. She shrugged innocently and he chuckled. He turned to his servant but now Merlin was avoiding his eye.

He walked closer and stood in front of the semi-seated man. "Merlin," he said playfully. Merlin looked up. "What do you say?"

He answered with a very subtle nod. Arthur suddenly felt a little nervous and he walked toward Merlin who stood up from the desk.

"Can you take your shirt off, Merlin?" Gwen asked. Merlin looked at her with confused amusement. "Please," she added, her voice all sultry, head falling to one side.

Merlin let out a laugh which Arthur decided sounded quite seductive really. His heartbeat sped up as Merlin pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it behind him on the desk. He was slim but he'd put on more bulk over the last couple of years. The muscles in his upper body were slender and well-defined and Arthur felt the urge to touch him.

They stood facing each other, to the left of the desk; side-on for Gwen. Merlin leaned his hands on the desk behind him, hips pushed out toward Arthur. "Alright?" Arthur asked placing his left hand on Merlin's shoulder. His blue eyes twinkled in response and he nodded.

He ran his right hand down his friend's bare chest, down over his torso and over his covered arousal. Merlin gasped. "Arthur, I'm so close already." Merlin grabbed his own trousers and pulled them down revealing his very erect and leaking cock and then leant his hands back on the desk behind him. Arthur felt his own cock begin to stir slightly in his trousers, though he'd just come himself.

He left one hand on his shoulder and with the other hand began to stroke him slowly, covering the entire length of his cock with each stroke. Merlin's head fell back. "Uhh, God." He started working him faster and Merlin made an effort to look into his King's eyes. "Arthur," he whispered.

"You're _so_ fucking sexy like this," Arthur breathed back. That was enough for Merlin and he spilled over Arthur's fingers and over both men's stomachs. He worked to get his breath under control after his orgasm before noticing the mess he'd left on Arthur's belly.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he smirked.

Arthur laughed, stroking the back of Merlin's neck. "Don't worry about it."

He looked over at Gwen who was holding in her own laugh. She went to the side cabinet and got out a towel before approaching the two men. She cleaned up Arthur's hand and stomach, smiling up at him and then she turned to Merlin.

Merlin looked curious, anticipating what Gwen was actually going to do. She cleaned his stomach, staring into his eyes the whole time. He didn't break eye contact and gazed down at her with a serious expression on his face. She handed him the towel to clean up the rest of him and walked away with a sly smile. He let out a chuckle as he wiped himself and tucked himself back into his trousers.

His manservant reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. Arthur helped pull it down his body and Merlin looked at him, a longing behind his eyes. "You're one of a kind," Arthur told him. Merlin just stared back, the meaning in his eyes saying more than any words could.

Merlin put his jacket on and took a couple of steps, unsure as he looked between his King and Queen.

"That was the best anniversary present ever," Gwen laughed and the men joined her.

"Well, it's been... kinky," Merlin smiled. Arthur smiled too. He supposed it was. He'd never thought of himself that way or Guinevere for that matter. But he definitely had a kinky Queen on his hands and he loved her for it. If being experimental and enjoying sex with his wife and his best friend made him kinky, then so be it.

The three of them stood at the closed door. "Thank you for inviting me to stay and watch. I've had an amazing time," Merlin said.

"We did too," Gwen responded. She held onto Merlin's jacket and pulled him down towards her kissing his lips. Arthur saw her tongue slip into Merlin's mouth and heard Merlin's sharp intake of breath as his hands moved up to cup his wife's face. Arthur was half-hard again watching this play out before him.

The two of them smiled at each other playfully as they broke away. "My Lady," Merlin nodded.

Now he turned to Arthur and by the teasing look in his eye the expectation was clear. Arthur softened his gaze and let his eyes tell him that he wanted it too. Merlin's lips made contact and Arthur's heart began to pound. He held Merlin's neck with one hand and shoulder with the other. He felt Merlin's hands on his bare skin, moving over his waist.

Merlin pulled back and the two men locked eyes briefly before they hurried in again, opening their mouths against each other, Merlin's tongue entering soon after and tangling with Arthur's. The kiss was very intimate and Arthur was fully erect again as he felt Merlin's tongue teasing and exploring. Merlin's hands were moving slowly up and down his sides and the kiss seemed to get even deeper.

He had to force himself to break the kiss and the two friends stared at each other with a mixture of surprise, playfulness and desire. Merlin took his time sliding his hands away from Arthur's body. Arthur chuckled.

"My Lord," Merlin nodded. He gave the kinky couple another smile each before he left.

Arthur leaned his arms up against the door as he closed it, letting his forehead fall against his arms. "Fuck," he whispered.

"I know." Gwen rubbed his back. "I almost asked him to join us."

He glanced around at her. "Me too."

"Is that something you'd ever like to try?"

Arthur dropped his arms from the door and turned to his beautiful wife. "When it comes to you, me and sex, I'd never say never anymore."

She laughed. How could her laugh sound so innocent when she was so incredibly naughty? He pulled her to him and pressed his hard on against her belly. He was definitely going to drag her into bed again. "I love you, Guinevere Pendragon."

"I love you too, my kinky King."

ooOoo

**The End**


End file.
